Soren Galloway
Soren is one of the Victors of District 5, who won The 8th Hunger Games at the age of 18. 8th Hunger Games On the first day, she got wounded in the thigh when the boy from 6 slashed her thigh. However, she dodged his next attacks, and she banged his head on a crate, then, she proceeded to stab him in the back, killing him. Then, she grabbed a bag and left the cornucopia. Soren would later sleep in the trees for two reasons: If anyone were to find her, they would not be able to climb the tree since Soren was the only remaining tribute light enough to climb the thin trees. Secondly, since the ground was scorching hot, sleeping high up would protect her from the heat. Soren would get her food and other survival supplies from the supplies she took from the cornucopia, sponsors, or animals in the arena. Since there were no land animals for obvious reasons (since the ground was too hot to touch), there were birds that could fly high in the sky and could sit on the trees. Soren took her knife and threw it at the birds, killing them, and they would fall on the ground, cooking them, and then she ate it. The Careers at this point in time were beginning to starve since they ran out of their supplies and sponsors. Finally, on the 8th and last day, Soren made a trap made of sticks and stones that relied on leverage. Once the unsuspecting Careers came close enough to her, the trap crushed all of the remaining Careers with a couple of boulders. This crowned her the victor this year. Then, on the 8th day, she made a contraption made by sticks and stones, and was effective by using leverage. The careers stepped on the trap, causing a massive boulder to crush them, killing them. This made her the victor. Also, her odds of winning were 9-1 and her mentor was Gliese Dugald. This year's Games traumitized her to a degree where she was practically mute and hated to socialize with others. She would then usually just shake her head or say yes or no. This is similar to what Thresh acted like. Mockingjay In one of the film places they used to shoot the first film, there were many pillars showing the names of each victor that won a Hunger Games. As expected, her name showed up on one of the pillars there, along with the other victors from her district. Trivia * The name of Soren is derived from that of the 4th-century Christian saint Severin of Cologne, ultimately derived from the Latin severus ("severe, strict, serious"). * She was going to be a mentor in the book, "The 5th Victor", but she was put out of it since the author, Devin J. Naqvi, made the mistake of Rummage winning his Games in 34 ADD instead of 5 ADD. This would have meant that she was a mentor at the time. Her character was very attached to the tributes that year and didn't like Rummage that much after he killed the mentor's female tribute. Category:Victors